Conflict at Lady Loki's Temple
by rangster96
Summary: Thor comes to reclaim the Tesseract from Loki. ((This happens after the Avengers, and this is a genderswap for Loki))


Conflict at Lady Loki's temple

She frowned as she traced her claws around the luminescent cube on the golden table before her. Her black hair fluttered slightly as the breeze seeped in through the ancient and crumbling pillars.

"My lady," came a tired voice from behind her. She didn't turn around at once and the voice called again.

"What," she hissed, rising from the throne-like chair at the head of the table. Her cape danced around her like smoke.

"Your brother, malady. He's here... On the island. He and the Mighty Four have already destroyed your ship," the knight panicked.

Her eyes searched the floor before her.

"I don't need that ship," she paused calmly, "let them come. Let my dear brother see what awaits him and the wretched people of Asgard."

She walked the length of the dusty table to the other end and sat, slowly, so as to face the shattered doors her new enemies would burst through.

She could hear the cries of her followers and the banging of a hammer grow louder; her ears rung and she winced, her eyebrows knitting together. The soldier looked back to the dark sorceress for an order, but his majesty 's eyes didn't stray from the doors.

She closed her eyes and slowly threw her head back, smiling as the servant ran away and as the hall outside the gates went silent.

BOOM!

The room filled with dust, door fragments sprayed out around the grand table.

"Loki," her brother emerged from the cloud, hammer in hand, blood smeared on his lips.

Her eyes shot open and her head rolled down to face her brother, "My dear Thor."

The Mighty Four followed close behind him, forming a semi-circle around the other end of the table. One began to step forward, but Thor raised his hand, stopping the warrior in his tracks. Their eyes fell on the cube in Loki's hands.

"Give it to me, sister, its over... You can't win. Father will-," her brother began.

"Enough," she screamed, shaking her head. Her golden horns glistened as the few rays of light that shone through the tattered curtains hit them, "That man is not my father. I am no Odinson. I am Loki, the Ice Giant, daughter of Laufey!" she roared, sparks flew from the Cosmic Cube as her grip on it tightened. She stood.

"You and the people of Asgard will be sorry for what you did to me... For turning against me!"

Thor took a few steps towards his younger sibling, "You did that to yourself, and as I have told you before I will tell you again. You are my sister, we grew up together," he yelled, shaking his hammer furiously.

The traitorous princess had had enough. Green flames whipped around her as she raised the cube above her head. The chairs flew out from the table, banging into walls and pillars. A blue bolt shot out from the cube in her brother's direction, and without having time to react, he was sent flying past the other warriors. Two of them charged at Loki. Her scepter appeared in her hands, the cube fitting snuggly into its speared tip. Her brother stumbled back to the table as his sister battled the knights away. With hammer still in hand, he leapt towards her. Their weapons met, multicolored sparks danced around them. Blue ribbons spun around his sister and reached out to zap the Mighty Four. They fell to the ground motionless. Thor's eyes widened in shock, amazed at how the greatest fighters of Asgard could be taken down so quickly. When he looked back at Loki, her skin was tinted blue, ghostly markings traced their way over her exposed body. Her eyes now shone red. Their slits fought to stay focused on her brother. She raised the staff and struck him down, his hammer fell from his hands. He looked around the floor, the Fours' eyes were open and cloudy as they looked back at him.

Loki stood above him, expressionless. The staff disappeared and the cube took its place floating above her hand. It began to spin, first slow than faster, until it dissolved into an blue cloud that dove into his sister's chest. Her Asgardian appearance returned as she let out a long exhale.

Thor coughed as he tried unsuccessfully to lift his head. He closed his eyes as Loki threw one leg over him, taking a seat on his battered torso. His silver armor flashed in her green eyes. He looked at her again, this time her face hovered just above his.

"Loki, " Thor stuttered.

"Shh, brother," she mocked, rubbing her nose against his. She gently brushed his golden hair out of his face.

"Why, why do you fight me still? As if what happened on earth wasn't enough. As if your punishment-."

She interrupted him, "Made me stronger. Made me see other side of you. You and your father didn't try very hard to keep the Tesseract hidden the second time. I have followers everywhere. In the streets and in the palace."

Thor turned his head away from her.

"How does it feel to be under me again," she asked. He turned back to her, a sad look on his face.

"It hurts every time."

"What? Knowing that you have failed," she grinned.

"Knowing that I will have to hurt you to stop you, sister."

Her smiling fangs disappeared almost instantly. Her eyes scanned his entire face, coming to a halt at his icy blue eyes.

He stared back at her, his eyes desperately pleading to cease the fighting for the third time. They looked at each other for what seemed to be hours, then she lowered her face, her lips gently pressed against his. She held them there until he kissed her back. The taste of blood mixed in their mouths. As their tongues danced together, the Mighty Four suddenly woke, gasping as if they had just come up from the depths of the sea. They sat up, stiff and unsure of what to do.

Loki released Thor's lips one at a time, licking her own as she sat up. She broke her brother's gaze as she looked around at her old friends. Their eyes had returned to normal, but Loki's eyes were now the color of the cube that had become one with her.

She stood up, stepping back from Thor as the warriors helped him up.

"Do not regret the pain you'll cause me," she paused, sighing, " son of Odin." Her black cape then swirled around her. Green flames spewed out from below her and she vanished into smoke, leaving the ground were she once stood scorched.

Thor pushed knights away, staggering over to the table. He fell forward onto it, his arms stretched out in front of him.

The only woman in the group stepped towards him, putting her hand on his shoulder. He roared, shaking her away. He brought his arms back beneath him, his head fell into his hands. Tears dripped between his fingers as his body was racked by violent sobs.

His companions looked at each other and to the floor, not used to this behavior from their prince.

Thor then quickly pulled himself together, straightened up, and smoothed out his cape and hair. He wiped his eyes as he walked calmly over to where his hammer lay. He reached down for it, hesitating before his fingers finally clasped around the handle.

He walked towards the opening in the wall were the doors once stood. The sun no longer shone through the pillars as the sky was now cloudy and grey. Lighting flashed behind them and thunder rumbled in the distance as Thor frowned, quickening his pace as he left the dusty room, the Mighty Four following swiftly behind him.


End file.
